Dario Montoya
Dario was a friend of Princess Sara, who considered him to be Vazelia's strongest knight. He is also the inheritor of the title and armor of Zem the Obsidian Knight (黒曜騎士ゼム Kokuyō Kishi Zemu). Later in the movie he becomes a horror. Character History to be added Zem, The Obsidian Knight As a Makai Knight, Alfonso is given the title of The Obsidian Knight. As such, he has the ability to don the Zem Armor. He does this by pointing his spear up in the air and drawing a large circle above him. The circle opens the portal, where the armor descends and equips on him, completing the transformation. As Zem, Dario carries a spear with a large cross on one end. After becoming corrupted, his armor changes, adopting a more sinister appearance and purple accents. Garo, The Golden Knight As a Makai Knight, Leon is given the title of Category:Makai Knight. As such, he has the ability to don the . Like all of the wearers of the armor, he does this by pointing his Makai Blade up in the air and drawing a circle above him. The circle opens the portal, where the armor descends and equips on him, completing the transformation. - Lost Soul Beast= When Leon lost himself in the implanted visions of his mother's death by Mendoza, the Garo Armor assumes its Lost Soul Beast form with the ability to manifest a raging Madō Fire inferno that incinerated the town of Santa Bard within moments and endangered many innocent humans. It was only through Alfosno using the Gaia armor to pierce the weak point on Garo that the armor disengaged and was taken away from him by Alfonso. - Double Extreme Fusion= In a desperate attempt to stop Mendoza, Leon used one of his father's Zoro Daggers and the Garoken together to summon both armors simultaneously. The resulting summon combined with Leon's unbreakable spirit and determination caused the armors to merge into a fused form with the abilities of both Zoro and Garo with flaming wings that granted Leon the power of flight. - Heavenly Sword Glitter= Heavenly Sword Glitter Garo is a form exclusive to the film Garo: Divine Flame. It is a form born from the combined fused energy of the will of past bearers of the Garo armor and the bonds with those Leon cares for. In this form, Garo gains angelic golden metal wings like Kouga's Winged Garo and has blades protruding from the armor which can be detached and manipulated in the air at will to attack or defend by becoming a spinning shield of blades. It can fly at blinding speeds allowing it to outmaneuver any Horror. This form also has a massive version of the Garoken protruding from the back, which Leon can detach and use to run through his enemies with a supercharged Madou Fire enhanced thrust. }} Personality Due to his origins and inner demons, having been born watching his mother die and reliving that moment in his dreams, Leon is a serious and short-tempered individual who is always has a scowling expression. Though he appears to resent Germán for being a lecher and often beats him up for his womanizing, Leon cares for his father. Having suffered from emotional stress, it serves to activate the magic seal that Anna cast on her son's body before his death. But Anna's magic is a double-edged sword as its influence effects Leon's mind whenever he dons the Garo Armor, causing the Soul Metal to violently react and have him berserk. Though Zaruba was used to control his emotions, the rage eventually overwhelms the ring as Leon nearly wiped out all of Santa Bard just to avenge his mother's death by Medoza's actions. This resulted with Leon relieved of the Garo title and everything associated with it. Leon attempted to commit suicide soon after as he believed he had no other reason to live for. But having met Lara and failing to save her, Leon strived to become a better Makai Knight for the sake of protecting others. Gallery Dario.png References Category:Makai Knight